


You Are the Only Exception

by Pennatus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1, Female pronouns for Pidge, Fluff, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VoltronPolyWeek, and a little of Pidge figuring out emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennatus/pseuds/Pennatus
Summary: It takes a few moments to realize how the paladins show their love to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron Polyshipping Week: Day 1 | New Relationship Energy | Stars

Pidge had never really subscribed to all those romance movie depictions of getting together. It all seemed a little ridiculous. Gazing into each other's eyes, buying flowers all the time, sudden clumsiness...it all seemed like a big waste of time. Give her a lab full of space tech she could tinker with and she'd be fine. She didn't bother fawning over someone in the Garrison, and she didn't feel like starting now.

But there was something to be said for the... newness of it all. And while she didn't put much stock into showing off all their mushy feelings, she couldn't say the same about the rest of her team.

Shiro had laughed at her complaints, especially about Lance, whose new favorite thing was to spring up behind someone and convince them into a long make out session. Shiro's smile was that gentle, warm one that only appeared when he was truly, deeply happy about something.

"It's just new," he explained. "The honeymoon period, at the beginning of a relationship when everything is so fresh and exciting."

"Maybe it's just Lance," she returned.

He chuckled again. "You may be right. You know that, no matter what, all you have to do is say something if you're uncomfortable right? We don't want to - "

She waved a hand. "Of course I know that. Not like I can't handle myself either. I agreed to this too."

Shiro nodded. "I know. I just...want everyone to be happy."

"Hey." She caught his hand and he looked back over. "I am happy. Lance is just being the same amount of annoying as always."

He leaned into her and they shared their laughter.

Pidge was suddenly realizing she was having a change in opinion.

They were all piled up together, blankets and pillows offering a solid foundation for their pile of limbs. The Castle of Lions was in a gentle orbit around a planet they'd just rescued from Galra influence, the brilliant teal of the surface reflecting sharply against the dark backdrop of space.

She couldn't help but observe quietly. It was what she did, as a scientist - always looking and listening. She watched as Keith and Lance got into a slight scuffle, the blankets bunching around them, faces bright with blushes and smiles, foreheads touching even through their playful nudges. She watched as Hunk wove something with his dexterous fingers, humming softly and nudging the two fighting with his foot. She watched as Shiro sat back with a contented sigh, his prosthetic arm around her, Hunk's head pillow on his thigh, seeing the brilliant stars reflected in the dark pupils of his eyes like thousands of pinpricks.

It made her rewind her memories, remembering. The affection between her other teammates was obvious - touching, hugging, kissing, even the sappy staring into each other's eyes (mostly Lance and Hunk honestly). The affection toward her -

Lance, excitedly showing her a pile of new technology he'd bartered viciously for, catching the softening of his face when she glanced up in excitement.

Keith, offering his hand to her, pulling her up with a blush on his face and a smile, even when it was her fault they'd both failed a training simulation.

Hunk, finding her in the early hours of the morning, bringing snacks and water and stories until she was full and sleepy.

Shiro, who was always willing to talk, who always offered himself up to the team and made sure she was safe.

She buried herself a little deeper in the blankets, then suddenly threw herself up, landing in a sprawl across all of them.

After the screams of surprise and laughter calmed down - of course Shiro had leaned forward and asked if everyone was all right, as if there weren't enough blankets to keep them cushioned from any damage - Lance wiggled up to her, faces inches apart, beaming.

"Is it all right? If I kissed you?" He asked.

Pidge felt her heart beating fast. The feeling in her stomach was like that of falling - or maybe flying, since she knew, if she had her team around her, she'd never hit the ground.

"Ok," she whispered, and Lance grinned before leaning in.

Maybe there was something to be said for all those cheesy movies after all, but maybe not. After all, these people - this team - they were the exception, and they always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell how much I love Shiro - who am I kidding of course you can
> 
> Writing from Pidge's POV is really fun for me since we have very similar thoughts and feelings at times. I absolutely LOVE the OT5 in this series whether it's platonic or romantic.
> 
> Please check out the [Voltron Polyshipping Week AO3 page](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/VoltronPolyshippingWeek2016) and the [Voltron Polyshipping Week tumblr](http://voltronpolyweek.tumblr.com)!


End file.
